Of Blood and Floral Wallpaper
by Hand-Jive
Summary: Kurt is a human raised and protected by vampires in the McKinley coven. When threats to his life become more graphic, Kurt is forced to seek refuge at the Dalton Academy for Magical Creatures under the care of headmaster and Alpha wolf Blaine Anderson. Kurt is thrown headfirst into a journey of self-discovery and survival as everything he thought he knew is challenged.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Duh.**

**Warnings: **Supernatural creatures/events, violence, sex, age difference, teacher/student, possible character death.

**Summary: **Kurt is a human raised and protected by vampires in the McKinley coven. When threats to his life become more graphic and more of a possibility, Kurt is forced to seek refuge at the Dalton Academy for Magical Creatures under the care of headmaster and Alpha wolf Blaine Anderson. Everything that Kurt had ever known to be true is challenged as he becomes closer with the Lycan and the other creatures that roam the halls of Dalton. Upon his first encounter with Blaine, Kurt is thrown headfirst into a journey of self-discovery and survival.

**Note: **I have combined and changed several different legends from Greek mythology, Old English lore, and Pagan beliefs. I have also pulled multiple references from books including Discovery of Witches by the phenomenal Deborah Harkness (seriously, read it because it's wonderful), and Dracula by Bram Stoker. I don't own those either, by the way.

**Terms for this chapter:**

**Lycan: **Werewolf

**Wicce: **female witch

**Wicca: **male witch

* * *

The entire series of events that brought Kurt Hummel to the doorstep of Dalton Academy for Magical Creatures spanned over so many years that the boy could not comprehend why the move was even necessary. At the very least, he couldn't understand why the immediacy was so important.

A few hours earlier, his father had thrown his bedroom door open with such fear in his eyes that Kurt automatically assumed the coven had fallen under attack. Burt Hummel had moved with vampiric speed, something that he didn't usually use around his son, and Kurt's belongings had been packed and piled next to the door in less than forty-five seconds.

Kurt had still been staring dumbly at his door when he was dragged out of it.

He was stumbling after his father and quite literally ran into Rachel who had tears in her eyes that left angry red streaks down her porcelain cheeks. She gripped his forearm and placed an icy kiss on his jaw line. Her whispered "I love you, Kurt" followed him through the door and into the cold night.

Kurt was all but tossed into the backseat of his own car, his belongings being thrown in next to him by Finn who had apparently been following them. Finn slammed himself into the passenger seat, and suddenly 823 Sycamore Drive was three miles behind them. Despite his pleas, neither his father nor Finn would explain what was going on until the oppression rolled off Kurt in waves, and one of them had to talk before they all suffocated.

The only information Kurt had received was that his life had been threatened again, and was now to be under the care of the powerful headmaster of Dalton Academy. A pang of nervousness shot through Kurt, and Finn hissed as the tremor in the air hit him. Blaine Anderson was the only direct descendant of Lycaon, the Original. Blaine was no doubt the most powerful werewolf in existence, and Kurt was about to walk right into his grasp with a shiny bow. Better yet, he was going to do so under the instruction of his own _father_.

After expressing this thought, Burt dismissed him and growled, "Blaine Anderson is the only good thing about that entire race of fleabags."

It was a confusing night.

Much to his chagrin, Dalton indeed differed from what Kurt imagined. The grounds were actually beautiful, but you couldn't have benefactors with 400 years worth of income without reaping some sort of reward. The building was made of a complex weave of brick and stone, somehow giving the immense structure a certain charm. At least if Kurt was to be imprisoned, he could do so in comfort.

After a tight hug from Finn and a kiss on the forehead from his father, the Dalton guards took his possessions and gently escorted Kurt inside the massive building.

The hair on the back of Kurt's neck stood up as he navigated through the unfamiliar marble hallways. His body temperature wavered, and the familiar coolness began to climb slowly through his veins as his unease increased. He could feel the curious gazes on him, each creature creating a different sensation. There was a hot prodding on his back as he caught the attention of two daemons behind him, and a lingering tingle on the back of his head that signified the glance of a wicce or wicca. He took slow breaths as he walked; fear in a place like this would only mark him as weak. He clutched his shoulder bag tighter and stopped at the oak door that he had been pointed towards.

_Rm. 108  
__Dr. Blaine Anderson_

He delicately raised his hand to knock, but just before his knuckles touched the surface, a smooth voice sounded from behind it.

"Come in."

Kurt took a steadying breath as he grasped the brass handle and pushed the heavy door open. When he turned around he found himself face to face with his first Lycan. That, however, is not what shocked him. The man in the room didn't look a day over 25.

Kurt felt his gaze just as he saw it, the warm and oddly comforting sensation that matched the hazel eyes twinkling back at his own. The hazel eyes were attached to a man with gelled coffee colored hair and a startlingly beautiful face. Dr. Anderson rose from his position behind his large and extremely disorganized desk and advanced toward him with his hand outstretched. In a moment of instinctual panic, Kurt took a step back and pressed himself against the door.

Dr. Anderson's smile turned into a worried frown and he halted immediately, raising his hands in surrender. "Kurt, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." He slowly stretched his hand out again as an invitation. "I'm Blaine Anderson, headmaster and professor of History here at Dalton."

Kurt gingerly took his hand and shook it. The larger hand was warm, and as soon as Kurt's skin made contact with it a rush of warmth shocked his system. His body temperature shot up immediately and the previous coolness that clung to his veins as a familiar self-defense mechanism was expelled. Kurt was stunned for a moment, but then cleared his throat and tried to plaster on a confident smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Dr. Anderson."

The other man smiled wider and chuckled, "Please, outside of class call me Blaine. 'Doctor' makes me feel like I should be old and somewhat medically competent."

Kurt's instinctual bravado made an appearance and he remarked, "Well, at least you have the old part down, though I didn't expect you to look like you stepped straight out of a Humphrey Bogart movie."

Blaine's eyes widened in shock, but then he threw his head back and laughed loudly. "I have a feeling you'll fit right in here."

Kurt's smile fell and his gaze flickered nervously back at the closed door. Blaine seemed to sense his discomfort and guided him over to the sofa along the wall. Once they were both seated, he ducked to meet Kurt's eyes.

"I know you must be feeling out of place here, but I promise it will work out. Anyone who has a problem with you knows that they would have to answer to me. I hate to sound pompous, but don't think anyone is nearly stupid enough to do that."

Kurt turned away and shook his head in irritated confusion. "I don't understand. This goes against everything that I was taught."

Blaine was silent for a moment.

"You don't know how important you are, do you?" He asked.

Kurt blanched and whipped his head around to meet Blaine's gaze. "I'm a human. I know that everyone expects me to have some sort of crazy deathly powers, but I've gone seventeen years without experiencing anything life changing. So if you know something that I don't, please do enlighten me." He wrapped his arms around his torso in defense, and stiffened when he felt a hand rest gently on his shoulder. Almost immediately, his body relaxed involuntarily under the warm touch, as if it was being unwound from that very spot. Kurt furrowed his brow in confusion at the unfamiliar reaction.

"Kurt. I know this must be hard. I know. I'm not fully aware of what you were taught in the McKinley coven, but I can do my best to answer your questions." Blaine prodded.

"I just—why are you being so nice to me? Shouldn't you hate me?" Kurt asked, still defiantly keeping his arms locked around himself. Blaine smiled.

"Kurt, just because our ancestors waged a war against each other doesn't mean that we have to. Ignorance is dangerous and causes unnecessary consequences." Blaine paused and squeezed Kurt's shoulder reassuringly. "I'm sure you of all people can agree with me on that one."

Kurt sighed. "I just don't understand why I'm here. I know what my roots are, and I know that everyone expects me to be…more, I guess, but I'm still just a human. Sorry to disappoint you."

Blaine stared at Kurt curiously for a few moments. "You may be human, but there are things that happen to you that you can't explain…things that you shouldn't be able to do if you were absolutely powerless. Am I correct?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Blaine, and Blaine nodded and stood up.

"Kurt, I know you're already somewhat aware of this, but I don't think you know the _extent_ of the danger you're in. Dalton is the best form of protection that I can offer you while we figure out exactly what you can do." Blaine explained, extending a hand to help Kurt up.

Kurt looked at Blaine with a calculating expression and said, "That's what I don't understand. Why do you want to help me and why should I trust you?"

Something flickered in Blaine's gaze. It happened so fast that Kurt thought he imagined it, but then Blaine shook his head and the corner of his mouth twitched into a half smile. "I made a promise."

It was like a switch was flipped.

Why wouldn't anyone answer a goddamn question?

Kurt laughed humorlessly. "Look. I don't know what you're trying to prove. I don't know if you're working for someone or if you have some sort of God complex. You don't even know me. I don't even know _you_. My entire life, I have been taught that your kind is my mortal enemy, and you insist that you want to help me? You Lycans killed my mother, and now you expect me to show you all of my secrets because you made some sort of cryptic promise?" Kurt was standing at this point, taking heaving breaths as the air around him was softly vibrating. Blaine merely gazed contemplatively back at him, but there was no hint of hostility or anger at Kurt's words. It was infuriating.

Kurt started walking to the door, but turned and quietly said, "I'm here because I have to be. For some unknown reason, my father trusts you. Just to be clear, I_ don't_. Trust needs to be earned." Kurt turned back toward the door and muttered, "It was nice to meet you, Dr. Anderson."

Before Kurt could grasp the handle, Blaine was suddenly in front of him opening it. He gave Kurt a dazzling smile and said, "It was nice to meet you, too, Kurt. You know where to find me."

Kurt brusquely shimmied past him through the doorway and hurried down the hall.

"Oh, and Kurt? You would have loved Humphrey."

At that, Kurt turned around just in time to catch Blaine's wink and watch him disappear back into his office. Kurt shook his head and continued down the hall toward his assigned dormitory, grumbling.

"Stupid werewolves."

* * *

**I know I was incredibly cryptic, but questions will be answered.**

**Next one should be up tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please bear with me on this one… there's a lot of important information! Let me know if I can answer any questions.**

* * *

Kurt kept mostly to himself for as long as he could. He left his room once with the intention of quickly grabbing a sandwich, but hurried right back inside when he was instantly bombarded with questions from overexcited classmates, not very subtle whispers, and openly hostile glares from some of the Lycans.

Unfortunately his purgatory would only last for another fifteen minutes, which was when his classes would start for the week.

He hadn't heard so much as a word from his father. Kurt had left him a dozen angry messages, but eventually they turned to pleading even just for a "hello." Initially he was worried that something had happened, but after texting Finn and threatening to tell Rachel all of the horrifying things Finn had said about her before they got together, Finn answered:

_Everyone's fine. Stop worrying. Miss you, bro._

Even Finn wouldn't be able to handle an eternity of Rachel's wrath.

Kurt looked at his watch and reluctantly grabbed his schoolbag. He had put off leaving until the last minute so he would make it to class seconds before the bell rang, hopefully limiting the amount of people he would have to pass in the hallway. He made his way to the office to pick up his schedule, becoming more and more self-conscious as he felt numerous gazes follow him down the hallway.

He pushed open the office door and was greeted by a middle-aged woman sitting behind a desk. When Kurt met her eyes, he immediately felt a slight tingle signifying that she was a wicca. She had gentle features and a kind smile, and Kurt felt a sense of ease sweep over him as he approached her.

He cleared his throat and explained, "Um, I'm Kurt Hummel. I just transferred and I have to pick up my schedule." He explained quietly. The secretary stood and placed her hand on his arm. Remarkably, Kurt didn't shy away from her touch like he usually did to people. Something about her was warm and maternal, and Kurt found himself drawn to this woman.

"Welcome to Dalton, sweetie. I'm Carole."

She removed her hand and pulled a sheet of paper and large packet out of a file that she had on top of her desk. "Here is your class schedule and student handbook. The handbook will tell you all of the school policies. I strongly advise you to read it, because we are very strict when it comes to upholding the rules. I want you to know when to come to us if something makes you uncomfortable."

Kurt nodded and took the items from her. "Thank you, Carole." He gave her a small smile and began to walk out of the office, but her voice stopped him.

"Kurt? I hope I'm not overstepping, but Dr. Anderson spoke with me about your situation. I just want you to know that you'll be perfectly fine here. Dalton is a safe place for all creatures, and that doesn't exclude humans, hon, no matter what anyone tries to make you believe."

He turned back to her and met her eyes. They were determined and had a surprisingly protective gleam in them. He gave her a more genuine smile, then took a deep breath and left the office.

He scanned his schedule from bottom to top, and his interest was somewhat piqued when he read the names of the courses that he was to take:

**Strength and Control Education **- Exhibition Hall - Shannon Beiste

**Alchemy **- Room 314 - Dr. Wes Montgomery

**Latin **- Room 212 - Dr. David Thompson

**Blending into Society **- Room 300 - Holly Holiday

Kurt snorted at that one. He stopped when he got to the class at the top of the list.

**History of Magick **- Room 110 - Dr. Blaine Anderson

Of course he would have Blaine's class first.

Kurt walked down the hall and made it through the door just as the warning bell rang, as planned. Unfortunately, though his method worked to avoid crowds in the hallways, he failed to think about the fact that it would make him the last one to enter the classroom. Not only did he have to deal with everyone staring at him, but he also had to take the only seat left; naturally, it was located in the front and center.

Perfect.

Kurt sat down quickly, his face burning as a few whispers broke out. Thankfully, Blaine was running late. He started as the boy in the desk next to him quietly cleared his throat. Kurt turned to the noise and saw a vampire with shockingly blonde hair smiling at him. The boy stuck out his hand and said, "Hi. I'm Jeff Sterling."

Kurt stared for a moment in shock, and then slowly reached over to lightly place his hand in the boy's icy grasp.

"Um, Kurt Hummel." He said, uneasily. If Kurt was shocked before, he very nearly fell out of his chair when Jeff raised the hand to his lips and kissed it. It was the standard greeting for someone who was either highly respected or powerful.

Jeff didn't seem to notice Kurt's extreme confusion and just dropped his hand like nothing happened and continued talking.

"Welcome to Dalton! It's so cool to finally meet you. Everyone's been so pumped all weekend, but we all figured you wanted your space to adjust." Jeff rattled on excitedly. Kurt's eyes subconsciously flitted back to the rows behind them. Jeff must have seen the doubtful look on Kurt's face because he continued, "Oh, don't worry about them… they're not trying to be mean, I promise. Everyone's just curious."

A growl was barely audible from the back of the room, and Jeff paused to send a withering glance to a disheveled looking boy in the back row. "Well, besides the Lycans, but I'm sure you're used to that as much as I am."

Kurt didn't have time to respond because just then Blaine entered the classroom and everything changed. The difference in the room was so obvious it was almost comical. It automatically went silent and everyone sat up straighter. There was an atmosphere of immediate attentiveness that Blaine commanded just by walking in the room. Kurt suddenly got a grasp on how important this man really was, and for the first time, he was somewhat intimidated.

Blaine placed his bag down at his desk up front and smiled. "Good morning."

A unified "Good morning, Dr. Anderson" was the automatic response.

Blaine's eyes displayed a spark of amusement when he discovered Kurt's position in the classroom. Kurt just glared back, and Blaine cleared his throat and announced, "We have a new student joining us today. Everyone please welcome Kurt Hummel, who will be with us for the remainder of the year. Let's all show him why Dalton is so wonderful, yes?" There were murmurs of agreement throughout the classroom, but the statement wasn't lost on Kurt. He sensed a slight disturbance in the air, and his eyes widened.

It wasn't a statement… it was a warning. It would be taken as such by the other creatures, but Kurt knew that it was mostly for the Lycans. Blaine was the Alpha, and his statement was an order.

"Now, who would like to catch Mr. Hummel up to speed on what we've been talking about?" He asked. Kurt noticed many hand fly up, including Jeff's. Blaine raised an eyebrow and said, "Mr. Sterling, were you planning on explaining in detail the back of your eyelids, or perhaps the drool that was so fluidly escaping from your mouth from Friday's class?"

Jeff smiled sheepishly, and the rest of the class snickered. Even Kurt cracked a smile.

"Mr. Duval, you're up." Blaine said, calling on the brunette that was sitting on Kurt's other side. The boy turned to Kurt and smiled, and Kurt felt a frosty pressure from his gaze. Another vampire.

"We've been discussing the origin of magical creatures, including the myths and legends surrounding them. We left off with… Lilith." He broke eye contact with Kurt and scratched his head awkwardly.

Kurt stared at him in confusion as the boy shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. Blaine nodded in encouragement, "Very good. So what are the urban legends surrounding Lilith? Rather, what did the humans come up with?"

The boy spoke up again, "Lilith was the original vampire. Humans believed that since she lost her own child while she was human, she made a deal with Satan to become immortal and ensure that no mother would ever see her child live past infancy. She was said to drain the blood of babies in the middle of the night. In return, she could never see the light of day and became a slave of her thirst for blood." He cast a sideways glance to Kurt and grimaced apologetically.

Blaine smiled. "Great Mr. Duval. Thank God one of you two pays attention in my class."

Jeff grinned and high-fived the other boy over Kurt's head.

"Except she did have another child. Two to be exact." Blaine continued. "No one knows why, but somehow she was able to give birth even in her immortal state, and has been the only one to achieve such a feat since. Some believe she was part Divine, a relation to Zeus himself. Aside from the fact that this child was somehow born in such unnatural circumstances, why was this child so special?" Blaine asked.

A voice from somewhere behind Kurt answered, "The boy was a hybrid?"

Blaine nodded. "Exactly, Mr. Harwood. In fact, the father was Lycaon himself, the original Lycan. Lycaon and Lilith fell in love, and Lilith soon discovered herself to be pregnant.

"Lycaon lived in fear that the child, born a hybrid of wolf and vampire, would grow to be incredibly more powerful, and eventually kill him. Arguably, this is actually the story that Oedipus Rex was based on, though no one is exactly sure of either creature's relation to or interactions with Sophocles. To prevent this from happening, Lycaon murdered his own infant son, causing Lilith to lose yet another child. As we all know, this prompted Lilith to go into a rage and kill Lycaon in retaliation, beginning the oh-so-wonderful feud that still exists between the two species."

Kurt thought for a moment and frowned. "Wait, Dr. Anderson."

Kurt felt the still unusual warmth as Blaine's gaze shifted to him. "Yes, Mr. Hummel?"

Kurt furrowed his brow and continued, "You said Lilith had two children? I don't know if I'm familiar with this version of the story. Was the second one killed as well?"

Blaine froze in surprise and hushed whispers filled the classroom again. He cleared his throat and seemed to collect his thoughts, then quietly continued, "No, Mr. Hummel. The second child was not killed. Lycaon would not see him as a threat. He was dead centuries before the boy was born, anyways, and the boy had a different father."

Kurt's brain reeled as he tried to make sense of what he thought was just a common bedtime story. "If it was another miracle child, why wouldn't Lycaon see the second child as a threat? Couldn't it still be powerful since it came from an immortal?" Kurt asked.

Blaine swallowed and gave Kurt a searching look. He seemed to choose his words carefully and eventually answered, "Because, Mr. Hummel, the second child was born human."

Blaine immediately sensed the short but violent tremor in the air as a wave of sheer panic rushed through Kurt. Kurt felt his veins ice over immediately, and could barely hear Blaine dismiss the class for the day.

It was like a puzzle. You put together the whole thing, but right when you get to the end you realize that you're missing one single piece. A few days later you find the piece underneath the couch, and when you finally put it in place, the whole picture makes sense.

All of the pieces snapped together in Kurt's head, and he was vaguely aware of Blaine's arms securely catching him as everything went black.

_Lilith was my mother._

* * *

**…So I realized that updating every day was incredibly ambitious. I will definitely get them up at least once a week, but it probably (or definitely) won't be every day. Thank you so much for your reviews! **


End file.
